


It Just Be Like That

by BatmansSidekic



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Bottom Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae-centric, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Established Relationship, Jackson is bi, M/M, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Verse, Open Relationships, Sorry I don't write the rules, Top Jackson Wang, Top Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmansSidekic/pseuds/BatmansSidekic
Summary: Jackson wasn't a ho.But sometimes, he felt like it.





	1. Sometimes, You Just Gotta

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me (@_@).
> 
> I've been on some weird A/B/O kick aaaaaaaaand yeah cause I'm really into KPop, I can't seem to write them any other way. I don't like writing fics about real people, but my brain sees celebrities as more fiction than reality in comparison to me, so my brain is like "yeah, this is okay." 
> 
> I don't mean celebrities and idols aren't *real* people. Of course they are. And I respect them 1000 times over and over. I would never invade their personal space and their private lives, and if I every saw them irl, I'd probably run away because I'm too shy to actually look at them.
> 
> You shoulda seen me at the One Direction concerts ("-_-).
> 
> ANYWAY!!!!  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Love y'all.  
> MWAH!!! (^_^)

Jackson wasn’t a ho. 

But sometimes, he felt like it.

Like right now, for instances. Youngjae was innocently stretching by himself. Jackson didn’t know why he had this reaction right now. He had seen Youngjae stretching a billion times, and never before had it ever made Jackson rock hard. He quietly walked as inconspicuous as possible out of the practice room and made a fast bee-line for the nearest private toilet. He sat braced against the door as he willed away his erection. The door suddenly jiggled violently.

“Jackson-ah!” called Mark from outside. “Open up!”

“Go away, hyung!” snapped Jackson back. His dick gave particularly painful throb, and he grimaced, head thumping against the door. It jiggled again, this time with the added bonus of Mark pounding on the either side.

“Jackson, everyone saw your problem! Just let me in so I can help!” Jackson could hear the grin in Mark’s voice. With a groan, Jackson pushed himself off of the door and unlocked it. He kept his back to the door, hands braced against the sink, as Mark entered. He heard the lock click back into place, and Mark’s cold hands wound their way around his torso. 

“What’s got you all hot and bothered?” he asked, one hand coming up to curl around his shoulder, the other trailing slowly down to his crotch. 

“It wasn’t your sexy ass.” Jackson playfully pushed backwards with his butt. Mark’s dick stiffened a little at the contact. 

“Then what is it?” 

Jackson groaned. He let his head fall forward, exposing the back of his neck to Mark, who took advantage and kissed the skin there. Jackson sunk further back into Mark’s embrace, pressing his ass harder into Mark’s crotch.

“I...don’t get mad…” he started, a small whine entering his voice. 

Mark chuckled. “I won’t.”

“I...Youngjae...just...smells so good,” moaned out Jackson. He fell onto his elbows. 

“You’re horny for Youngjae?”

“I don’t know why!” cried Jackson. He stood up suddenly and fell backwards into Mark’s lithe body. Mark cuddled him close, grinning into his back.

“What do you need, baby?” he asked in a low, suggestive voice. 

Jackson whined. “We have practice.”

“Practice can wait.” Mark pushed Jackson so he was bending over the sink again. Jackson waited quietly as Mark undid his pants and slid them, and his underwear, to his knees. His hands tightened on the edges of the countertop as Mark’s long fingers trailed between his bare cheeks. He heard a foil wrapper tear, and felt something slightly warm and wet drip down in his crack. One of Marks fingers slowly pushed in with the wet stuff, and Jackson let out a shaky breath.

“Are you okay?” asked Mark quietly as he slowly pushed his finger in and out of Jackson.

“Ye...yes,” said Jackson breathlessly. His cock seemed to harden more as Mark added one finger, and then another. He let out a groan as Mark pushed a fourth finger inside.

“Daddy make you feel good?”

Jackson shook his head. “Please...not right now, Mark.” 

Mark leaned down and kissed the back of Jackson’s neck fondly. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine.” Jackson turned his head so that he could kiss Mark on the lips. “I just need a little relief right now.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Can I ride you?” 

Mark nodded. He pulled his fingers out of Jackson and helped him stand up. Jackson turned around and worked quickly to get Mark’s pants down. They shuffled around awkwardly so that Mark could sit down on the toilet. Jackson felt behind him for Mark. He took a loose grip of him and used it to help guide himself onto Mark’s cock. Omegas tended to have smaller cocks than Alphas and Betas, and Mark’s cock was just slightly larger than an average Omega’s.

Jackson bit his bottom lip hard as he bottomed out. Mark’s hands rubbed up and down his bare thighs before they moved up to grip his waist. With Mark’s help, Jackson began a grinding motion. It wasn’t long before Mark was thrusting up as Jackson moved, chasing his release. 

“Ah! Fuck! Mark!” cried Jackson, head thrown back against Mark’s shoulder as he suddenly came untouched. Mark’s hair had fallen over his forehead, and his face was scrunched in an effort to keep himself and Jackson moving. He placed an open mouth kiss on Jackson’s neck right below his scent gland. As his released boiled to the surface, his teeth came out and scraped lightly against Jackson’s neck. Jackson let out a gasp that matched Mark’s as Mark came. 

They sat panting against each other for a few minutes, Mark holding Jackson close to him. 

“How’s that for relief?” asked Mark against Jackson’s neck. Jackson chuckled and sat up. He stood up slowly, feeling every inch of Mark slide out of him. A mixture of lube and semen fell out with Mark’s dick, running down Jackson’s leg in a gross feeling way. 

“Ugh.” Jackson leaned over and waved his hand in front of the paper towel dispenser. One was spat out at him, and he began to clean off his thighs. Mark wiped his dick clean with some hot water and paper towels, and then helped Jackson finish clean up on himself. Because Mark’s dick isn’t large, it was easy to clean out Jackson completely with his fingers so that Jackson wasn’t leaking all over the place. 

“Are you okay? With me...approaching Youngjae?” asked Jackson timidly as they finished straightening themselves and the bathroom. 

“Babe…” Mark pulled Jackson to him and kissed the shorter man square on the lips. Jackson chased him a little as they broke apart. 

“I’ll always be here,” said Mark, giving Jackson a light squeeze hug. “I know your love is meant to be shared.” 

Jackson pulled Mark to him and kissed him. They were well on their way to make-out-vill when someone pounded on the bathroom door.

“YAH! HURRY THE FUCK UP! THE SOONER WE PRACTICE THE SOONER YOU CAN FUCK IN PEACE!” yelled JB from the outside.


	2. But Sometimes, It Do

Practice went smooth with minimal teasing from the rest of GOT7. The only other person at the practice was the instructor/choreographer, and his only comment was that he hoped Jackson and Mark cleaned up after themselves because other people use that bathroom. Mark just grinned evilly and Jackson turned extremely red. He made them both do wall sits for thirty minutes straight while the rest of GOT7 warmed up. 

By the end of practice, everyone was practically on the floor and drenched in sweat.

“Good practice, everyone!” called the instructor as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “Don’t forget to cool down, replenish those electrolytes, and rest!”

After he left, BamBam dramatically death dropped to the floor.

“WhY dId YoU gUyS hAvE tO pRoCrEaTe NoW!?” he high pitched whine. 

“Yes, what the fuck, guys?” growled JB with no heat. “You literally just fucked this morning. We could all smell it.”

Mark shrugged. “When the feeling hits....” he side-eyed Youngjae, who was busy chugging back Gatorade. Mark shrugged again. “When you gotta, you just gotta.” 

“Well, next time, don’t. Or wait till we’re all done.” JB playfully flicked Mark on the arm. 

“Or hyungs could just not be horndogs,” interjected Youngjae, slinging himself over Jackson’s shoulders. Jackson stiffened for a fraction of a second before relaxing. He caught Mark’s eye, and Mark smiled and nodded. Jackson grinned back.

“G’off me, Youngjae,” complained Jackson, sliding to the floor holding Youngjae close to him. “You’re all sweaty and gross.”

“You’re all sweaty and gross,” whined Youngjae, but he snuggled closer to Jackson. Jinyoung feigned kicking them.

“Let’s go,” he said, pushing them lightly with his foot until they fell apart. “And you,” he pointed at Mark, “and you,” he pointed at Jackson with his foot, “shower last.”

Jackson let his arms flop down, releasing Youngjae. Youngjae rolled up to standing, then turned around and held his hand out to Jackson.

“C’mon, hyung. I’ll wait to shower with you!” he joked teasingly as he helped Jackson to his feet. 

Mark and Jackson shared a knowing look when Youngjae turned to leave the practice room.

***  
Back at the dorm, Jinyoung and JB showered first so they could start on dinner. BamBam and Yugyeom skittered into the bathroom next, giggling the whole time. Youngjae, Mark, and Jackson lay curled up together on the couch. Youngjae laid squished between Mark and Jackson. Jackson kept poking at the younger Omega, causing him to squirm as he giggled. Mark lay spooned behind Youngjae, his arms wrapped around the younger Omega, hands slowly wandering up and down his body.

“Jackson-hyung,” said Youngjae suddenly. “Can we...shower together?”

Mark’s hands stopped moving.

“Only if Mark is okay with it,” replied Jackson. He looked at Mark over Youngjae’s shoulder. Mark playful bit Youngjae’s shoulder.

“Can I come?” he asked with a slight pout. 

Youngjae turned bright red. “Ye...yes?”

Mark hummed. “Baby, you’re gonna have to sound more sure than that. I don’t mind sitting out. But we could have some fun…” He let his hand fall down between Youngjae’s legs. Youngjae’s legs snapped together as he let out a small squeak. 

“I’m....I haven’t….” Youngjae was obviously flustered. Mark slowly applied pressure as he rubbed up and down. He could feel Youngjae getting hard beneath his hand, and they could all smell as he started to ooze slick.

“YAH! Stop that!” called JB from the kitchen. Mark stopped rubbing and moved his hand to Youngjae’s hip.

“Mark-hyung,” hissed Jackson. “Don’t pressure him.” 

“Can we go to my room?” said Youngjae, pulling himself away from Mark and Jackson. They both got up and followed the young Omega to his bedroom. Once inside, Youngjae locked the door and turned to face them with a bright red face. 

“I’ve never done...stuff like what you guys do,” he hurriedly confessed. “BamBam and Yugyeom...we’ve only made out and touched each other. Yugyeom tried to eat me out once.” His face flushed even more. “But we’ve never…..penetrated.” 

“Awwww, baby, we would never push you to do stuff you don’t want to.” There was no teasing in Mark’s voice. He pulled Youngjae to him and kissed the top of his head fondly. “I’m sorry if I upset you.” 

Youngjae snuggled into Mark’s arms. “Maybe I’ll be ready for more than one person. But right now….I kinda only want Jackson.” He looked up at Mark hopefully. “Are you okay with that?” 

Mark pecked him on the lips. “Whatever you want, baby.” 

Youngjae’s grin lit up his whole face. Outside the room, they could hear BamBam and Yugyeom crashing out of the bathroom towards their room. Jinyoung yelled something incoherently at them. Mark let go of Youngjae and gave him a slight push towards Jackson.

“I’m showering next!” he called out, leaving Jackson and Youngjae in the room alone. Youngjae very shyly shifted from foot to foot, glancing up at Jackson occasionally.   
“I…” he started to say, the blush rising again. “I’m not sure what I’m asking.”

Jackson shrugged. “We can just shower. We used to...before you presented. There doesn’t have to be anything sexual about it. It can be just like before you presented.”  
Youngjae shook his head. He moved closer to Jackson, hesitantly reaching out and touching his chest. 

“I want...I want...to try things...and...you’re....you’re so soft and sweet, especially with Mark, and I want that,” he swallowed nervously, “for the first time.”

“And you’re ready? For your first time?” Jackson covered Youngjae’s hands with his own. “We can just...do other stuff.”

“I’ve done stuff!” argued Youngjae, face flushing. “With...Yugyeom and BamBam and I just...want to at least try more things.”

“Is Yugyeom….is he too rough?” Jackson’s face suddenly darkened. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, no, no!” Youngjae shook his head quickly. “Yugyeom is sweet, but BamBam gets really possessive over him. He says he doesn’t mind sharing Yugyeom, but I can tell that it bothers him.” 

Jackson nodded. He rubbed Youngjae’s hands with his own, moving down his wrists and arms up to his shoulders. He used this new leverage to pull Youngjae even closer to him. Jackson tilted Youngjae’s head just a little bit so that they could kiss. Youngjae enthusiastically chased Jackson’s lips with his own; his tongue peeked out to lightly sweep against Jackson’s lips. Jackson responded by opening his mouth and letting him in. He let Youngjae control the kiss, afraid that if he took control, he would scare him away. Jackson could be quite predatory and possessive when the mood hit. Mark was the only one who seemed to understand that Jackson needed someone else to let him be the needy one for once.   
Youngjae pulled away, lips red and plump. 

“Shower?” he asked timidly, hands linking around Jackson’s neck. 

“I can see if Mark’s done.” Jackson pecked Youngjae once on the lips before slipping from his embrace. He moved quickly to the bathroom, slipping inside the slightly foggy room.  
“Yah! Someone’s in here!” called Mark from behind the curtain.

“It’s just me,” hissed Jackson. Mark poked his head out.

“What’s wrong? Changed your mind about Youngjae?” Mark stuck his tongue out mischievously. Jackson rolled his eyes.

“No.” Jackson leaned against the sink. “Youngjae wants to shower. With me.”

“I gathered.” Mark disappeared back behind the shower curtain. 

“How was I with you...the first time?” Jackson dropped his head into his hands, gripping his hair hard at the roots.

“You were you, Jackson,” said Mark kindly. “You were inexperienced, but you were sweet. You went so slow to make sure you didn’t hurt me that I was practically begging for your cock. You made me cum so many times because you couldn’t keep your blessed mouth out of my pussy. When I finally got you inside,” Mark suddenly pulled the shower curtain open. He was stark naked and hard, “I thought I was gonna die. You got so worried when my eyes rolled back and my body went rigid.” He stalked forward and grabbed Jackson forcefully. “I was crying because you wouldn’t move and you wouldn’t move because I was crying.” Mark kissed Jackson almost too roughly; his need was bleeding through very clear. Jackson pulled the Omega closer to him, deepening the kiss while letting his hands wander. He cupped Mark’s ass and gripped his thigh. He forced his thigh between Mark’s, pressing hard against Mark’s leaking hole. 

“Jackson,” gasped Mark, hands gripped tight in Jackson’s shirt. “Jackson, Youngjae. Youngjae is waiting for you.”

“I wouldn’t take long,” growled Jackson, pushing Mark hard against the shower wall and spreading his thighs. 

“Youngjae can’t smell me on you. He’ll think you don’t want him, that you had to get off on me first.” Mark pushed back against Jackson. He turned the handle in the shower on and doused Jackson in ice cold water. 

“Get naked,” he said as he grabbed a towel. He paused before he left the room. “Just be like you were with me the first time. Youngjae will be fine.” Jackson didn’t have to wait too long before the bathroom door opened again and Youngjae came in. His eyes widened a little at a soaking wet Jackson standing against the far wall.

“What...happened?” asked Youngjae tentatively, his worrying scent suddenly filling the room. 

Jackson flipped his wet hair out of his face. “I was having….inappropriate thoughts.”

Youngjae perked up. “About me?” 

Jackson smiled at him. “Having your tongue in my mouth made me think about your tongue other places.” He crossed the small room to stand in front of a flushed Youngjae. Youngjae’s chest was heaving, and his pupils were dilated. Jackson cupped his face gently, but used his thumb to pull open Youngjae’s mouth. Youngjae kept eye contact with him as Jackson slid his thumb farther into Youngjae’s mouth. Youngjae swirled his tongue around Jackson’s thumb, pulling it farther in. Jackson bit his lip and pulled Youngjae closer until their bodies were flush together. 

“Can I undress you?” asked Jackson. He let his hand trail down Youngjae’s back. “Can I touch you?” Youngjae nodded quickly. He let Jackson move him around, pulling off his smelly shirt and basketball shorts. When Jackson removed his briefs with his shorts, Youngjae couldn’t help but automatically move his hands to cover himself.

“Let me see, baby,” whispered Jackson, pulling Youngjae’s hands away from himself. Youngjae put up minimal resistance, choosing instead to look away from Jackson as Jackson looked him up and down.

“Your dick looks so cute and tasty,” said Jackson, dropping down to his knees. He rubbed his hands over Youngjae’s thighs and slowly moved them over to stroke Youngjae. Without a warning, Jackson swallowed him down to the hilt. Youngjae gasped at the sudden feeling of Jackson’s mouth. Jackson bobbed up and down, making disgusting slurping noises as he did. As he pulled up, Jackson hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard, so that Youngjae’s dick fell from his mouth with a pop.Youngjae stumbled backwards into a wall, eyes cast upwards, chest heaving.

“Yugyeom or BamBam ever do that?” asked Jackson with a devilish grin from the floor Youngjae shook his head. Yugyeom had always focused on eating his pussy, not sucking his dick. He swallowed heavily, still gasping. Jackson stood up and undressed himself. He turned the shower on, letting the water warm up before standing under the spray himself. He reached out a hand and pulled Youngjae to him, successfully pulling the young Omega out of his reverie. It took a minute for Youngjae to realize that he was pressed against a naked Jackson.

“Jackson….” Youngjae started, looking away with a deep blush on his cheeks. Jackson released his hold on Youngjae.

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

“Yes, but…”

“If you’re not comfortable with something, you have to tell me.” Jackson let his arms loosen. 

“Can we just shower?” Youngjae’s voice had gotten small. Jackson inwardly grimaced. He berated himself for pushing too much too fast. 

“Yeah. We can do that.” Jackson let go of Youngjae to grab the loofahs hanging on the wall.

***  
Jackson kept his distance from Youngjae for the rest of the night. Mark didn’t question anything, and neither did the rest of the pack. Youngjae was unusually quiet, not joining in on Yugyeom and BamBam’s goofing around. He kept his head down and focused only on his food. He excused himself before the rest of them were done eating and went to his room. It was Mark and Jackson’s turn to do dishes, so when everyone else left the kitchen/dining area to do whatever, Mark cornered Jackson by the sink.  
“What did you do to Youngjae?” he hissed as he let the dishes clatter into the soapy water. 

“I gave him a partial blow job in the shower,” answered Jackson cooly, scrubbing the dirty dishes and placing them in the empty sink to be rinsed. “I think he freaked out and just wanted to get clean after that. I didn’t do anything else to him the rest of the time we were in the shower, and I even offered to leave!”

“So why is he so quiet?” Mark rinsed the soapy dishes and set them on the dish drying shelf.

Jackson shrugged. “Maybe he’s not ready and he’s embarrassed. Whatever the reason, I’m not gonna press him to explain himself, and no one else should either!”

Mark held his hands up in mock surrender. “We’re not stupid, Jackson. Youngjae wasn’t the last of us to present, but he is the only one who isn’t involved with anyone else in the pack, and he doesn’t like sleeping in the nest with the rest of us. We’re not dumb enough to start invading his privacy now.” An uneasy silence fell in the kitchen, under which Mark and Jackson finished cleaning the dishes.

***  
“Hyung?”

Jackson looked up from the book he was reading. Youngjae stood nervously in the doorway of his and Mark’s room, looking adorably embarrassed. 

“What’s up?” asked Jackson, closing his book and setting it to the side. Youngjae blushed hard. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out earlier,” he apologized, eyes shining slightly. “I was being dumb, and I’m sorry.”

“Youngjae-ah....” Jackson held open his arms. Youngjae shuffled into them, sitting down in Jackson’s lap and laying his head on Jackson’s shoulder. 

“Don’t ever apologize for changing your mind about sex stuff,” said Jackson, rocking Youngjae slightly. “There’s nothing wrong with needing to say no, even if you’ve already said yes.” 

“But I want to say yes!” whined Youngjae into Jackson’s neck. He nuzzled Jackson’s scent gland, causing Jackson’s breath to hitch a little. “You smell so good,” moaned Youngjae. “I can hear you with Mark. Sometimes I’ll sit outside the door when you’re both too preoccupied to smell me there.” Jackson’s hands tightened a little around Youngjae. His mind was racing over what Youngjae could’ve heard.

“I touch myself sometimes when I’m listening.” Youngjae began kissing Jackson’s neck. “I’ve bit my lips until they bled so I wouldn’t make a sound.” He moved down to Jackson’s chest, pulling down his t-shirt to bite at his collarbone. Jackson’s hands convulsed. Youngjae moved his hands underneath Jackson’s shirt, moving up his abs to his pecs, fingers caressing his nipples. Jackson jerked suddenly at the touch. Youngjae smirked against Jackson’s neck.

“I want you to use me,” said Youngjae quietly. “I want you to pin me down and take what you want.” 

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Jackson forced Youngjae to stop what he was doing and look at him. “You could get severely hurt the first time if I’m not careful.” 

“But I…”

“No ‘buts’.” Jackson kissed Youngjae lightly. “There will be plenty of time for ravishing you later.” Youngjae let out a little yelp as Jackson slapped his ass hard. 

“Sometimes the best sex isn’t the roughest,” said Jackson, maneuvering them so that they were laying down side by side on the bed facing each other. He began kissing Youngjae lightly on his face, moving down to his neck while pushing up his shirt. Jackson dipped down and sucked at the valley between Youngjae’s pecs. He slid across with his tongue to his nipple, giving it one good lick before enclosing his mouth over it. Youngjae’s eyes fluttered closed at the new sensation. Omegas’ nipples tended to be more sensitive than Alphas or Betas. Jackson knew that if he sucked his nipples long enough, Mark would be begging for Jackson’s cock; he hoped Youngjae was the same.

Jackson sucked hard at the nub, letting his teeth close slightly around it. Youngjae let out a louder moan, his hips thrusting upwards on their own. Jackson grinned against his skin, letting off to move over to the other one. When he was done, Youngjae’s chest was heaving, his fists clenching in the sheets, hips moving slowly up and down. 

“How was that?” asked Jackson, pulling Youngjae’s shirt completely off. Youngjae nodded, still moving restlessly. 

“Still comfortable?” he asked as he slid down the bed, kissing down Youngjae’s torso. 

“Yes.” Youngjae’s voice was soft and breathy. Jackson kissed Youngjae’s stomach, tongue dipping into his belly button, while his hands moved up his thighs, gently rubbing them as they moved up towards the waistband of his shorts. 

“I want to try to blow you again,” said Jackson, palming Youngjae through his shorts. Youngjae’s breath hitched and his hands clenched again. 

“I can’t…” Youngjae suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. “Why do you want to do that?”

Jackson sat up as well. “What do you mean?”

“Putting your mouth...there. Omegas only do that.” Youngjae pulled himself away from Jackson. 

“Who told you that?” Jackson could feel himself getting angry at the idea of someone shaming Youngjae and shaming Omegas. 

“No one.” Youngjae replied all too quickly before tucking his head behind his knees 

“Youngjae-ah….did Yugyeom or BamBam tell you that?” Jackson could hear the edge entering his voice. 

“No no no!” Youngjae’s head snapped up, his eyes pleading with Jackson. “They never told me to do anything! I wanted to do things, but they’re so twisted up in each other, it feels weird. Like...Yugyeom would do his best and be really sweet and considerate, but sometimes he would only get off if BamBam was involved. And BamBam is great, but he gets really possessive sometimes, especially when Yugyeom would do something and I’d moan. There was one time BamBam yanked Yugyeom away from me and growled really loud before he could stop himself.”

“They’re young,” said Jackson soothingly. He scooted closer to Youngjae, pulling the young Omega into his arms. “It’ll get better once their older and bonded. That’s why Mark is so secure. He knows I would never leave him, and it makes him happy when he can feel that I’m being satisfied.” He kissed the top of Youngjae’s head. “It’s nothing personal.” Youngjae snuggled into Jackson’s chest, inhaling his scent. 

“I’m so nervous,” he whispered. 

“What about?”

“Will I feel different? Afterwards?” Youngjae looked up at Jackson. “I’ll smell different, right?”

“Are you worried that people will look at you different because you’re not a virgin and you’re not mated?” Jackson ran a hand through Youngjae’s hair. He kissed Youngjae’s forehead, moving down to his cheeks and finally landing on his lips. “No one will be able to tell the difference until you’re mated. Even so, you shouldn’t feel bad for wanting to have sex, or even having sex. Your pack will always love you, no matter when or who you sleep with.” 

Youngjae twisted around until he was straddling Jackson. He initiated the kiss this time, quickly seeking out Jackson’s tongue with his own. Jackson held him close, one hand moving upwards to grip the back of Youngjae’s neck; the other moved down to cup Youngjae’s ass. Youngjae tugged at Jackson’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He ducked down and kissed Jackson’s neck. Jackson tilted his head back a little, submitting just a fraction to Youngjae. The action had the desired effect. Youngjae moaned and attacked Jackson’s neck, kissing and biting up and down. Jackson let him, hands loosely fisted in his hair. An Alpha submitting was usually a huge turn on for an Omega. It was also a sure fire way to get an Omega to relax and trust an Alpha to take care of them. For Jackson, it was a favorite kink of his. He frequently submitted to Mark with great pleasure. 

Youngjae made his way down Jackson’s chest until he was on his knees between Jackson’s legs. He eagerly went for the waistband of Jackson’s sweatpants, but stopped with his fingertips tucked just inside. He looked up at Jackson, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Can I...touch...you?” His fingers retracted a little. Jackson stopped them, raising them up to kiss them lightly.

“Yes.”

Youngjae pulled his fingers from Jackson’s grasp and dove down into his pants. Jackson started a little at the suddenly feeling of Youngjae eagerly gripping him.

“Not so tight,” he said. Youngjae’s hand loosened.

“Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Jackson leaned down and kissed Youngjae’s forehead. Youngjae stared at Jackson’s crotch for a minute, hand moving inside of Jackson’s pants.

“I wanna see it,” he finally declared. Jackson stood up. Youngjae sat back on his legs, eyes transfixed on Jackson’s crotch. Jackson took a deep breath and pulled his sweatpants and briefs down in one fluid motion. Youngjae flinched back as Jackson’s dick bounced out at him.

“Sorry.”

“You’re fine.” Youngjae grinned up at him as he reached out to hold Jackson’s dick. He shuffled forward on his knees, and without warning, putting Jackson’s dick in his mouth. Jackson convulsed forward, a hand moving to pull Youngjae away. Youngjae pushed him off as he began to suck Jackson in. Jackson’s knees felt weak. A little sloppy and with just a little too much teeth, Youngjae was moving enthusiastically. Jackson made the mistake of looking down and seeing Youngjae’s head bobbing back and forth, lips spreading open around his cock. 

“Youngjae,” groaned Jackson, running a hand through Youngjae’s soft hair. 

“Hmmm?” Youngjae didn’t stop; his eyes just flicked up to look at Jackson. 

“I wanna touch you, baby,” said Jackson. He loosely curled his hand in Youngjae’s hair. “Can I do that?”

Youngjae slowly slid off of Jackson’s dick, sucking in the whole time and letting it fall from his mouth with a soft pop. He stood up, never breaking eye contact with Jackson. Jackson turned them around and helped him lay down on the bed. He pulled off Youngjae’s basketball shorts, taking his underwear off with them. Youngjae’s legs curled up, his knees clenched together. Jackson ran his hands up and down Youngjae’s shins. He stopped at his knees, pulling them apart and holding them so that Youngjae’s legs were spread. His kissed one of Youngjae’s knees, and moved down his thigh, placing kisses along the way until he reached the apex of his thighs. 

“Are you still okay?”

Youngjae nodded.

Jackson moved forward. One of his arms encircled around Youngjae’s hip, hand lying flat on his stomach. He softly licked his pussy, diving in just a little teasingly. He felt Youngjae twitch against his tongue. He moved forward, tongue dipping in more and more until his mouth was resting against Youngjae’s pussy. Jackson began eating out Youngjae in earnest; his goal, making Youngjae cum. 

Youngjae was making the sweetest noises. He moved against Jackson, hands moving to grasp at Jackson’s arms, pull at Jackson’s hair, or clench the sheets of the bed. Youngjae suddenly tensed up, and Jackson felt a sudden rush of slick enter his mouth. He swallowed it down and sat up, wiping the rest of the slick off of his face. He looked down at Youngjae splayed out in front of him. Youngjae’s chest was heaving slightly, his eyes closed, hands grasping slightly.

“You still okay?” Jackson rubbed Youngjae’s thigh, moving down to kiss him once on his lips and dipping down farther to kiss his neck.

“I want you,” moaned Youngjae. He gripped Jackson’s biceps hard. 

“How do you want me?” asked Jackson, rising up and brushing a hand through Youngjae’s hair. Youngjae blushed and raised his hips in answer. 

“I need verbal confirmation, Youngjae,” said Jackson soothingly. 

“Nnnnnngggh I need you,” moaned Youngjae. He stretched his neck and canted his head to the side, submitting to Jackson. Jackson turned his head so that he could kiss him. While he kissed him, he pushed Youngjae’s thighs a little farther apart and lined himself up. He pushed forward slightly, resting just barely inside of Youngjae.

“Just put it in,” whispered Youngjae.

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” said Jackson, pushing a little more. Youngjae winced.

“Please, Jackson, it hurts.” Youngjae had Jackson’s biceps in a bruising grip, and Jackson could smell the beginnings of Youngjae going into distress. Jackson pulled Youngjae closer to him and pulled them both upwards till they were sitting up. He held Youngjae up above him, arms clamped around his waist.

“Kiss me,” he whispered to him. Youngjae did, releasing his hold on Jackson’s arms and instead threading his fingers through Jackson’s hair. Jackson held Youngjae over him with one arm; the other he felt around until he was holding himself lined up with Youngjae. He let Youngjae down a little until he was resting on the verge of penetration, and then he pushed Youngjae down in one motion. Youngjae seized up at the sudden sensation, but immediately relaxed against Jackson. 

“Are you still okay?” asked Jackson. Youngjae nodded, cupping Jackson’s face and pulling him in for another kiss.

***  
Youngjae laid against Jackson’s heaving chest, tracing small circles on his chest.

“Are you gonna live?” he asked playfully, resting his chin on Jackson’s chest to look up at his face. 

“Fuck you.”

“Mmmmm, you already did.” Youngjae grinned up at Jackson. Jackson rolled them over until they were laying side by side. 

“You are insatiable,” said Jackson breathily. “I’ll need to call in the calvary next time.” 

Youngjae giggled and snuggled in closer to Jackson. Jackson wrapped his arms around Youngjae, and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

Sometimes, Jackson felt like a ho.

And that was okay.


End file.
